


Soul Burn

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Series: Glowing Souls [2]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Consensual Underage Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was right. It got weird. But honestly, he's pretty OK with weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> So could you write an nsfw part to the soulmate AU? I'm so in love with that one!
> 
> ((Would you believe me if I told you a year ago I wouldn’t be caught dead reading soulmate AUs? And now here I am, writing smut of my very own AU. Such is life. Anyways here’s the rules for this AU if any of you care [[LINK](http://cheezygoddess.tumblr.com/post/126044835447/soulmate-au)] I haven’t written first person in a while, hope you like it. This is technically part of the prompts drabble/ficlet collection but I didn't want to up the rating of that for just one chapter. So this is set in the Soulmate AU from that, where Peter has Sam's soulmark on his back (it's a star chart to the Sol system) and Sam has Peter's soulmark on his hip (it's the chemical structure of Peter's web fluid) and soulmarks glow when soulmates are near each other ))

_20\. Soulmate Smut_

Nova drops me on a nearby apartment roof, just behind one of the ever ubiquitous water towers.

“You’re always taking on too much by yourself, Web Head!”

I can’t believe Sam is upset about this. I’m the one that was almost spider paste here! And hello our teammates are still mopping up. We shouldn’t be fighting with each other on a roof!

“I can take care of myself, Nova!” I snap back. It’s bad enough knowing The Avengers think I can’t cut it, but my own soul mate!

“That’s not what I mean and you know it!” he leans his face into mine, most definitely to yell some more, and I can’t help but think that now would be a perfect time to kiss him. I mean, my mask is half ripped off from the battle anyways. And it would totally shut him up and let me win by default.

> _That’s a terrible reason and you know it, Peter._

So of course now is the perfect time for my shoulder ‘pals’ to chime in and distract me the rest of the way.

> Winning is the best reason to do anything! And look how  **hot** he is right now!  _Me gusta_.

Have you ever been helpful? Thanks. Ugh. But Sam is really… Talking to me now like I said something? Ah, schnitzel.

“-the  _flark_ do you mean? I’ve saved your stupid ass more times than-”

“I uh… I didn’t mean you!” I get out, “Nova you’re right you have saved my bacon like, a lot. Even though I’m really kind of a jerk sometimes, and it’s really great knowing you have my back. But I don’t need help!”

> Yeah you totally had that back there! Where does he get off on yelling at  **you**?

> _You **did** have that, Peter. Up until you got knocked through a parking garage and nearly crushed by that cement truck._

Ugh. I messed up I get it, I’ll apologize and fix it. Now, go. Away.

“-the  **hell** I’m going away you-”

Crap. I really gotta stop talking to myself. Uh, think, think- Oh yeah! I grab his waist and run my thumb across his hips, where I know my mark is glowing just under his suit. Trying to calm him down as only a soulmate can.

We haven’t tried this before, and the noise he makes at my touch does things to me. I lick my lips and suddenly he’s kissing me, all teeth and tongue. The Nova helmet uncomfortable where it’s pressing against my face. And that was my idea first, dang it. I’m totally using that, next time! But then his gloved hands are shoving up my top, going straight to his mark on my back and-

_Anger. Loss. Fear. Need. Want. L(ove)ust._

Oh… “Sam,” the helmet falls to the roof and I’m holding him up by his hips. His gloves dissipating away scorches my skin. His lips and tongue burn like the best kind of fire.

Then I’m shoving him against the water tower and before I even realize it my glove is off. His shorts are off. His dorky red space ship boxers around his ankles.

His naked erection feels unreal in my hand. Nothing like me. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I’m jerking my soulmate off  **on a roof**. Our teammates are  **still here**. And then he’s biting my neck and making the best little noises I have ever heard. In. My. Life.

I suck in air as his fingernails dig into my back. That will probably heal by tonight, but it doesn’t really hurt like I think it should. I think I want him to do that some more.

I get a glimpse of green, glassy eyes and then his lips are back on mine. Soft and gentle now, but then he’s biting my tongue and oh god, sucking on my lip. I’m pretty sure I’m making some really stupid noises now but Sam isn’t laughing.

His legs wrap around my waist, boxers dangling off one ankle, arching into my hand. He’s leaning his head back, biting back moans that might have been 'please’ or 'Peter’ or maybe both.

“God, yes,” I need more of those strangled moans. Right.  Now.

He’s sweating. And it somehow isn’t gross it’s great. His bronze skin glistening in the setting sunlight, my mark “Mine,” - “yours” - is glowing so bright against his skin it looks like the Nova Force shining out. Are they supposed to glow blue?

His sweat is trickling down his neck, too tempting. I lean down and lick it. Salty of course, and sharp from his cologne, and so very  **Sam**. I kiss his pulse, so fast under my lips.

Then I can hear, “Yes, yes, yes, please oh please,”  which is possibly better than those needy little sounds from before but I’m definitely gonna need more data points to be sure.

He’s stiffening up under me just as someone lands roughly on the roof behind me. No Spidey-sense but I let go of my mark on his hip and ready my webs before I even process that the lack of Spidey-sense means a likely friendly. Then Sam is screaming and pulsing in my hand. The back of my hand getting sticky with his cum. He’s holding himself up with his legs around my waist and his nails are scraping down my back, and yes. Ok. That definitely feels way better than scratches have any right to feel.

I register Iron Fist staring at us in shock, and let go. The next pulse splattering, hot, against my bare stomach. My top still pushed up, soul mark definitely visible to Danny.

Sam is  **loud**. I so did not think this through. He twists, pinning my hand against my soul mark, smearing his cum across it. His nails scrape across my back, hitting his soul mark and, “Jesus  **Christ,”** his orgasm is  **intense**.

“Sam, I can  **feel** you!”

Then I’m on my knees. He’s on his back. Green eyes on me, panting with that god damned smirk on his face as I come so hard I swear I see stars. Or planets.

No not stars or planets. Carbon rings. My soul mark is pulsing on Sam’s hip.

Was his mark pulsing on my back?

“You’re  **mine** ,” he drawls lazily, as if in reply. His shirt and stomach a sticky mess, face flushed. I’m pretty sure I’m not much better. I hadn’t even taken off my not-spandex tights, ugh.

“Unless you want the rest of New York to know of your soul bond I would strongly recommend rejoining the battle,” Iron Fist says, leaping on top of the water tower. And crap, I can hear a news chopper close by. I web Sam’s helmet to me and he slams it on. The blue glow rapidly replacing his sticky street clothes with his uniform.

I stagger up to my feet, pulling down my top and looking for my glove. There’s a flash and I hear Sam’s phone click.

“Nova! Delete that right now!” I yell. He laughs and darts away. Waaay too energetic all things considered. Did the water tower just wobble? Eh. Iron Fist is shaking his head at us, but doesn’t say anything as he flips off of the water tower. I wipe my hand on my suit with a sigh.

“Ugh, typical,” I look again for my glove, and Sam’s shorts are gone. Huh. Do they still dematerialize when he isn’t wearing them? How does that work?

Spidey-sense! I try to dodge but I’m too slow, and the water tower comes crashing down practically on top of me. Perfect.

“Ow.”

Now I’m soaked. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable wet anti-ballistic fabric is?

Flash. Click. Flash. Click.

“Webs, you ok?”

I stand up. Nova wolf whistles.

Flash. Click. Flash. Click.

“You’re ok.”

“Nova…” I growl.

“Catch the most AIM agents, loser buys ice cream!”

“Nova!” 

**Author's Note:**

> ((And no, soul marks are not supposed to glow blue. Soul marks are magic, and like all things magic they glow octarine. Obviously. (: ))


End file.
